I've Got A Crush On You
by Lost in Apathy
Summary: In this story, Uub is older than Pan, and Trunks is about the same age as Pan. The pairing is UubPanTrunks.


Disclaimer: Not mine, so bug off!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
chapter 1: I've Got A Crush On You  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Summary: In this story, Uub is older than Pan, and Trunks is about the same age as Pan. The pairing is Uub/Pan/Trunks.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Ever since I met Uub, I knew it was love at first sight. Uub's a family friend that was always helping with me with my homework. Ever since I start getting low grades in Tokyo University, my dad started getting worried. He asked a favor from a family friend named Uub. That's how I meet him.  
  
Today he was going to my apartment to come help me with my freaking homework. God knows I already know how to do it, but it's fun hearing Uub explain. The way he talks, the way his lips move, the way he explains things....*goes into a dreamy state*   
  
*cough* Anyways, I am totally in love with this guy!!! He makes my heart jump! I want to scream and shout when ever I'm around him. I blush every time someone mentions his name! Kami, I'm head over heels loving in love with this guy!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As I waited for him in front of the main apartment buildings, I saw a guy with lavender hair.  
  
"Hey, that looks familiar. Mmm....Oh my God! It's Trunks!" I thought.   
  
I ran up to him and said, "Hey Trunks! What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
He turned around and said, "Oh, hey Pan! Long time no see! Anyways, I'm here because my mom thought I needed to get away from the house. I'm kind of pissing them off because I'm always bring friends over at our place. She thought I need to learn how to live on my own...or something like that."  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, it was nice running into you, but I have something to do. I have to go meet up with Uub because he's helping me with my homework and stuff, so yea...Later Trunks!" I yelled back at him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trunks' POV  
  
I've always been in love with Pan, but I don't know what she see's in Uub. I felt jealous that she was hanging out with Uub now instead of me. It use to be just me and her when we were little, but since she met Uub nothing's been the same.   
  
Oh well. I get to see her more than Uub now. I will do anything in my power to get her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pan's POV  
  
"Wow that was funny. Did I just see Trunks jealous? Oh well, I got to get going. I bet Uub's there by now!" I thought.  
  
"Perfect timing! He's already here!" I thought excitedly.  
  
I ran up to him, and gave him a big bear hug. "Hey Uub! I missed you you know!" I said blushing. After the hug I let him go so he could breathe.  
  
"Hey Panny! Geez, I've only been gone for a week you know. But I'm glad you missed me. Oh yeah! Before I forget...."   
  
He got his backpack and opened it up. He pulled out a medium sized Care Bear and handed it to me.   
  
"Oh my God Uub! Thanks! You know you didn't have to!" I said blushing again while reaching out for the Care Bear.  
  
"Well, your like family to me and I just thought I'd get you something while I was away. Besides, your grades were inproving, and I thought this was a great gift to give you." he said smiling.  
  
"Damn that smile. If it weren't for that smile I would have been pissed at him for only thinking of me as only his sisterly figure instead of a girlfriend." I thought.  
  
"Well, thanks again Uub. Why don't we go inside my apartment so we can start with my homework?"  
  
"Sounds good!" he said smiling.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
We started walking up to my apartment when we crashed into someone.  
  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!!!" I yelled. As I looked to see who it was I saw.......  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Muhahaz!!! Evil damn cliff hangers!!! Oh how I love them! Hehe! Well I just tried it out on this story because I thought it was cool, well yea... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
You guys wanna know something? Well, I'm actually finished with story, but I wanted to make you peoples suffer a bit you know? Well not really. I just wanted REVIEWS!!!!!!!! HAHA!!!  
  
Sorry, I'm bad at making stories, so yeah....don't flame me!!!!!!! 


End file.
